


The Honor Roll

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Hearing rumors of Goodwitch's sexual preference, Ruby decides to see how far she can tease her professor, and winds up getting more than she bargained for.





	The Honor Roll

There was a lot of rumors surrounding the personal life of Glynda Goodwitch. On the surface she seemed like a no-nonsense teacher who did nothing but work, so of course rumors were abound that she was the complete opposite outside the classroom, but no one could ever confirm it for themselves. The most popular rumor was the kind of people Goodwitch was into. Supposedly, Goodwitch had a thing for younger women, especially teenagers.

Most people dismissed the rumors as the work of gossipers trying to stir up trouble, but feeling devious, Ruby decided to find out if the rumors were true once and for all.

Ruby knew she couldn't just go up to Goodwitch and hit on her, so she decided to take things slow and tease Goodwitch in class. The next time she went to Goodwitch's class, she had forgone wearing stockings, exposing her legs and swinging them back and forth to catch Goodwitch's attention. Goodwitch didn't seem fazed, but Ruby was just getting started. Next, she wore a slightly smaller skirt. It didn't seem different at first glance, but one could definitely tell it was shorter when Ruby sat down, exposing more of her bare legs. Her teammates certainly noticed her change of attire, and they told Ruby to back off with trying to instigate a reaction from Goodwitch. But Ruby's curiosity was too strong, and she wanted to solve the mystery of Goodwitch's fetish.

The next class Ruby had with Goodwitch, she made sure to wear special lacy underwear and slowly unbuttoned her collared shirt and uniform to give her "girls" more breathing room. Ruby made sure to keep her legs crossed, and whenever Goodwitch glanced across the classroom towards Ruby's direction, Ruby quickly uncrossed her legs to tease Goodwitch with a peak underneath and made eye contact to make sure Goodwitch noticed. None of it seemed to work though, as Goodwitch simply continued the class in her usual manner until the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" announced Goodwitch.

Disappointed her latest attempt got nowhere, Ruby gathered her books and stood up to leave until her scroll suddenly vibrated from an incoming text message. To Ruby's shock, it was from Goodwitch.

_"Stay where you are. We need to talk."_

Turns out Goodwitch noticed what Ruby was doing, and being forced to stay alone with Goodwitch suddenly made Ruby feel ill. This was not going to end well.

After everyone left the classroom, Ruby walked down and met Goodwitch at her desk.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Goodwitch?" asked Ruby.

"Come with me, Miss Rose," said Goodwitch. "You and I are going to discuss your recent behavior in my office."

"Can I least go back to my dorm first and--?"

Goodwitch slammed her crop on her desk, making Ruby nearly jump out of her skin and what little clothing she was wearing anymore. Goodwitch was not happy with Ruby, and now Ruby was forced to remain in her skanky attire as she followed Goodwitch to her private office. Ruby felt mortified about the situation, and knew it was going to get worse once she received who knows what punishment for essentially trying to sexually advance on her professor.

#

Goodwitch's office was located just a floor below Ozpin's, but with added soundproofing to avoid listening to the clock gears above. Ruby was forced to stand at attention in front of Goodwitch's desk; Goodwitch took a seat and eyed Ruby up and down. Ruby felt punished enough getting creepy looks from Goodwitch and just wanted this embarrassing experience over with.

"So, Miss Rose," said Goodwitch, "is there a reason you decided to dress so provocatively in my classroom? Freshman hazing prank? Lost a bet with the girls? Or maybe you're trying to tell me something a bit more...intimate?"

Ruby's face turned red just at hearing that last word. Ruby cleared her throat and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well," said Ruby, "see...I was playing truth or dare with the girls and I picked dare and they said dress like this for the day and--"

Goodwitch slammed her crop on her desk, causing Ruby to yelp like she was hit with it herself.

"That was the worst attempt at a lie I've ever seen," said Goodwitch.

"I'm sorry!" said Ruby. "Look, I'm REALLY sorry about all this! I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve and I swear I'll never try pulling something like this again!"

Ruby folded her hands and begged Goodwitch for mercy. Goodwitch stood up and slowly walked around Ruby.

"Tell me Miss Rose," said Goodwitch. "Are you into boys or girls?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Ruby.

"Boy or girls? What sex are you into?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but...I do find myself attractive to more girls, I guess?"

"So, you're somewhat of a lesbian. Or maybe it's just that old college idiom of sexual experimentation? Either way, I wouldn't blame you with some of the women we have on campus this year."

_"What's going on?"_ thought Ruby. _"Why is my professor suddenly talking about attractive girls on campus? Is she trying to get back at me for what I did?"_

"I bet you're wondering what mine is; if the rumors about my preferences are true?"

"Rumors?" said Ruby, trying to sound dumb. "What rumors?"

"You think I don't know? The ones about who and what I prefer?"

Goodwitch took a seat at the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. Something about the way Goodwitch was sitting was making Ruby suddenly feel aroused.

"Allow me to put those rumors to rest, Miss Rose. Yes, I do happen to enjoy the fairer sex. Despite my status as Vice-Headmaster and my stern personality, I don't like alpha types who think they can boss me around. I prefer nice, cute ones, especially young ones who are full of energy and spirit."

Goodwitch stood up and stood chest to face with Ruby; Ruby made sure to keep making eye contact and avoid staring at Goodwitch's cleavage positioned right in front of her.

"So what kind of girls do you like, Miss Rose?"

"Um...nothing in particular?"

"Is that so?"

Goodwitch took the end of her crop and rubbed it up Ruby's thigh, all the way up to her private area. Ruby gasped and tried to keep still as she can feel Goodwitch's crop rub up against her womanhood through her lacy underwear. Goodwitch removed the crop and held it up, smiling deviously as the crop getting wet from Ruby's arousal.

"Seems like you prefer the dominant ones, a ‘top’ as the kids call it now. Someone with authority and high sex appeal. Am I right?"

Ruby found herself nodding to Goodwitch, even though she had no idea why.

"So, Ruby...do I fit your preferences?"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," blurted Ruby, not realizing what was suddenly admitting. Ruby held her hands to her mouth and was embarrassed to admit she was attracted to Goodwitch. Goodwitch grabbed Ruby's wrists and gently put them back to Ruby's sides, looking into Ruby's eyes and smiling.

"You know Ruby, I've been teaching for quite a long time, and if there's one constant in my years of teaching, it's that so many students dream of banging the hottest teacher in their school. Not to brag, but I know I happen to be a favorite amongst students of all years, and all genders. They all fantasize about bedding me, but very few get to join my personal honor roll."

Goodwitch leaned forward and whispered seductively into Ruby's ear.

"How you'd like to be one of the privileged few?"

_"Oh my God my own teacher is coming on to me!"_ thought Ruby. _"This is wrong on so many levels! In fact, it's wrong on every level! Yet... why do I have the urge to see where this goes, and see my own teacher naked? I mean, it's not like I DON'T think she's hot. Hell, she's...she's the hottest woman in this school, and she wants to do ME of all people!"_

"Well, Miss Rose?" asked Goodwitch. "Ready to join the honor roll?"

Ruby slowly nodded in response and meekly spoke. "Yes, Miss Goodwitch..."

"I want a better response than that!" yelled Goodwitch, making Ruby jump again.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch! Make me part of your honor roll!"

Goodwitch smiled. "Well then, let's begin."

Goodwitch created a glyph over herself and Ruby, then had them slowly go through both. As soon as both glyphs scanned through them, they were both completely naked. Ruby was surprised that Goodwitch had that kind of ability, and just as surprised to realize she was now standing in the buff in front of her professor also in the buff.

"Are you going to stand there or shall I make the first move?" asked Goodwitch.

"Um...," said Ruby, "I don't really...um...where to..."

"Very well. Just leave everything to me."

Goodwitch wrapped her arms around Ruby and bent down to kiss Ruby on the lips, forcing her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby could only stand paralyzed at the realization Goodwitch was making out with her, and as if her body was acting on her own, suddenly found her arms wrapping around Goodwitch to give the same treatment. Goodwitch's hands traveled up and down the sides of Ruby, getting a feel for Ruby's body. Goodwitch broke off the kiss to ask Ruby a question.

"You're coming along well for your age. How often do you masturbate?"

"Um...like once a month?"

"Miss Rose, you had better not be lying," said Goodwitch, lowering her hand down to Ruby's vagina. "Because if there's one thing I hate...it's liars!"

Goodwitch suddenly grasped Ruby's clit with her fingers and pinched hard, causing Ruby to yell out.

"Okay!" said Ruby. "At least twice a week!"

"That's better," said Goodwitch, releasing her grasp on Ruby.

As Goodwitch stood back up, Ruby got a good look at Goodwitch's breast size: A big pair of DDs planted in front of her face. Ruby both loved and hated having those giant milk sacks in front of her; she loved being within hands reach, but hated how it made her B cups look pathetically small, and wished she knew how to get Goodwitch's size.

"Amazed by their size?" asked Goodwitch.

"How do you--?"

"A mix of genetics and plenty of exercise."

"Miss Goodwitch, may I...?"

"But of course," said Goodwitch, placing herself in Ruby's hands. Ruby's palms barely covered Goodwitch's breasts as Ruby squeezed and fondled Goodwitch. Seeing Goodwitch's nipples hardened was giving Ruby the urge to suck on them to see what sucking on another woman tasted like.

"You're thinking about sucking them, aren't you?" asked Goodwitch, reading Ruby liking a book.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch."

"Then proceed."

Ruby closed her eyes and placed her lips over Goodwitch's right nipple, sucking gently like a pacifier as Goodwitch placed a hand on the back of Ruby's head, encouraging her to suck harder. Ruby felt like a child being comforted by her mother sucking on Goodwitch.

"How do I taste, Miss Rose?" asked Goodwitch.

"Wonderful, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby.

"Good. Now to see how you taste."

Goodwitch bent down to reach Ruby's chest, but noticed the look of sadness on Ruby's face.

"Something wrong, Miss Rose?"

"It's just...I wish I had a chest as big as yours."

"You'll grow in size eventually."

"But what if I don't? No one's going to be attracted to a nearly flat girl like me."

"Nonsense, Miss Rose. Breast size means nothing if the rest of your body appears disproportional. I can't stand women who give themselves FF sized implants and have the body of a twig. Take you for example." Goodwitch grasped Ruby's left breast in her hand and placed another hand on Ruby's hip. "You may be a bit on the small side, but your waist and height are all perfectly proportioned. That's make you more attractive than some oversized bimbo."

"You're just saying that to spare my feelings, aren't you?"

"Miss Rose!" said Goodwitch, offended that Ruby was not taking her words seriously. "I would never say such a thing just to make you feel better!"

Goodwitch went over to her chair and gestured for Ruby to come sit on her lap. Ruby came over and placed herself on top of Goodwitch's thigh; Goodwitch wrapped her arms around Ruby and brought her closer, placing herself in front of Ruby's chest.

"Without a girl of your size, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Goodwitch opened her mouth and nearly took Ruby's entire right boob in, licking and sucking away on Ruby as she fondled and pinched Ruby's other boob. Ruby wrapped her arms around Goodwitch's shoulders as Goodwitch switched between breasts; while Goodwitch was pleasuring herself with Ruby's chest, Ruby found herself rubbing her clit on Goodwitch's thigh, now in a state of euphoria, moaning with every breath. Ruby drooled on the side of her mouth, landing some of it on Goodwitch's forehead. Seeing Ruby lost in a state of pure lust, Goodwitch decided to grab Ruby's ass to keep her still and dip two of her fingers into Ruby's soaking wet pussy, rubbing against the upper wall and nearly causing Ruby to jolt out of Goodwitch's lap. Ruby wanted to scream but was worried about being overheard.

"Go ahead and scream, child," said Goodwitch. "This room is soundproof. Let me hear you loud and clear!"

"OH GOD, MISS GOODWITCH!" yelled Ruby. "I'M...CAAAH..."

Ruby let out one more yelp before cumming all over Goodwitch's leg, covering her entire thigh with her love juices. As Ruby was trying to catch her breath, Goodwitch scooped up a handful of Ruby's cum and tasted it, unsurprised by the syrupy taste.

"You taste as sweet as sugar," said Goodwitch. "Must be all those cookies you eat. You should learn to eat healthier, Miss Rose."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby. Goodwitch held up her hand to offer Ruby a taste; Ruby bent down and licked as much as she could off Goodwitch's hand before Goodwitch pulled her in for another deep kiss.

"Now then," said Goodwitch, "I've given you an orgasm, so now it's your turn to return the favor."

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby, leaning down to finger Goodwitch until Goodwitch suddenly grabbed Ruby's hand.

"Ah ah ah! Not with your hands...with your tongue."

"Tongue?" Ruby's face turned an even darker red as she felt her cheeks burn up at the thought of what Goodwitch was asking for. "You mean...you want me to...perform oral?"

"The proper term is cunnilingus, yes."

"But...um...I'm not sure how!"

"Then I'll teach you. I am a professor after all."

Goodwitch had Ruby get off her lap and down on her knees. Goodwitch opened her legs wide to give Ruby a full view of her pussy, glistening from Goodwitch's secretions.

"Swirl your tongue in an alphabet pattern, and be sure to give the clit plenty of attention."

Goodwitch pulled her hood back to give Ruby a better view of her clit. Ruby moved up close and placed her heads between Goodwitch's thighs; Ruby's heart was beating at least three times as fast as Ruby was about to experience her first time giving oral, and to the hottest teacher in Beacon of all people. Ruby closed her eyes and lunged her tongue into Goodwitch's vagina, then slowly made a capital A with her mouth. One taste of Goodwitch and Ruby suddenly found herself enjoying the taste, so she quickly picked up speed as she continued making the alphabet inside Goodwitch. Making sure to not ignore the clit, Ruby placed a hand over Goodwitch and rubbed Goodwitch's clit with her thumb like it was a video game joystick. Goodwitch moaned in pleasure at Ruby's cunnilingus skills, making Ruby feel like she was doing a good job. Goodwitch pinched her breast and placed her hands on Ruby's top, ruffling her hair like an obedient dog.

"You're certainly a quick learner, Miss Rose!" said Goodwitch. "I want to see your mouth filled with my cum!"

Ruby nodded and delved deeper into Goodwitch, speeding up rubbing Goodwitch's clit to drive her closer to her orgasm. Goodwitch gripped Ruby's hair to pull her in deeper as she let out her orgasm, spraying into Ruby's mouth; Ruby opened her mouth to catch as much love juices as she could. As soon as Goodwitch was finished, Goodwitch pulled Ruby's head back to get a good look of Ruby's mouth, filled like a bowl with her own cum.

"You know what to do next!" said Goodwitch. Ruby closed her mouth and let out an audible gulp, then opened back up to show off to Goodwitch that she swallowed it all with pride. Goodwitch smiled and rewarded Ruby by lifting her back to her feet and giving her another deep kiss, swirling her tongue to take in the aftertaste of her cum.

"Can I go back to my dorm now?" asked Ruby.

"Not yet, Miss Rose. You still need to be punished for your behavior!"

Goodwitch reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a strap-on, a nine-inch purple dildo with a wide girth, big enough that Goodwitch's whole hand just barely covered its circumference. As Goodwitch lubed herself, Ruby wasn't sure if something that big was going to be able to fit inside of her, but rather than beg for Goodwitch to reconsider, was urging for Goodwitch to punish her.

"Ready to accept your punishment, Miss Rose?" asked Goodwitch, holding up the dildo to give Ruby a good look of what Goodwitch was going to thrust inside her.

"Punish me!" said Ruby. "Punish me, Miss Goodwitch!"

"Then bend over the desk and receive your punishment!"

Ruby happily bent herself over Goodwitch’s desk and grabbed her pussy lips, spreading it to help Goodwitch insert herself. Goodwitch placed the tip inside Ruby, then wasted no time moving inside Ruby. Feeling the dildo inside herself was more painful than Ruby anticipated, grabbing the edge of the table and letting out a painful yet incredibly pleasurable moan.

"Tell me, Miss Rose!" said Goodwitch, slowly thrusting herself in and out as Ruby kept moaning. "How does it feel to be fucked by your own teacher on her own desk?"

"It...it f-f-feels good!" stuttered Ruby, experiencing equal parts pain and pleasure.

"Tell me how much you deserve it!" said Goodwitch, slapping Ruby's ass to leave a noticeable red welt. "Tell me how you deserve to be punished for being nothing but a tease!"

"I deserve it!" yelled Ruby. "I deserve it!"

After fucking Ruby bent over for some time, Goodwitch decided she wanted a better look of Ruby's face as she received her punishment. Goodwitch pulled out of Ruby and lifted her to lay flat on her back on the desk. Goodwitch then climbed the desk and spread Ruby's legs, then inserted herself back into Ruby and proceeded to bang her, this time staring into Ruby's face as her eyes was closed and sounded like she was in pain, but the wide smile made it clear that Ruby was enjoying her just punishment for looking like a whore tempting to get a rise out of Goodwitch. Goodwitch bent down until her breasts docked with Ruby's, then leaned over and bit down on Ruby's neck, while Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around Goodwitch, begging her professor to not let up on her punishment.

"MISS GOODWITCH!" yelled Ruby. "I'M GONNA BURST!"

"Let it all out, Miss Rose!" said Goodwitch, thrusting herself as deep as she can inside Ruby's body. Ruby orgasmed louder than she ever had, her juices splattering all over herself, Goodwitch, and the desk. After she was done cumming, Ruby arms and legs went limp as she laid flat on the desk while Goodwitch pulled out and licked her dildo clean, savoring the taste of her student.

"Congratulations, Miss Rose," said Goodwitch. "You just became one of the best students to join my honor roll."

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby, too exhausted to move. Goodwitch lifted Ruby off her desk and then created glyphs that instantly brought back the clothes the both of them were wearing before.

"If you continue dressing inappropriately in my classroom, I'll have to punish you again. Is that understood, Miss Rose?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby.

"Very well. You may return to your dorm now."

#

The next day, Ruby found herself in Goodwitch’s office yet again, this time for forgetting to wear underwear and flashing herself to Goodwitch on multiple occasions.

"Delinquents like you never learn, do they?" asked Goodwitch, displeased that Ruby didn't learn her lesson.

"No, Miss Goodwitch," said Ruby, sounding proud that she broke the rules.

Deciding that Ruby needed a harsher punishment for her actions, Goodwitch reached into a different drawer of her desk and pulled out some rope and a ball gag.

"Then it's time for your next punishment."


End file.
